


Warriors of Hope Fluff One-shots

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Comfort, Double Dating, Fluff, Food, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: These kiddos deserve some happiness (and more content), so here's a fluff one-shot fic for them. Feel free to comment a request!Ch 1: Masaru/Nagisa home cooked mealCh 2: Monaca/Kotoko compliments and cuddlesCh 3: Masaru/Nagisa monster under the bedCh 4: Double date, Masaru/Kotoko and Monaca/NagisaCh 5: Kotoko asks Jataro to make something adorbsCh 6: Everyone reacts to seeing Jataro's face for the first time





	1. Masaru cooks for Nagisa

"I really need to get back to work, Masaru,” Nagisa tutted impatiently, looking down at his tablet, “The helmets need the upgrade sent, Monaca wants me to have it done by tomorrow.” 

Masaru came back into the dining room, carrying two large plates of food. The presentation was a bit messy, but it still smelled delicious. There was a large portion of seasoned rice with several slices of pork and a halved egg resting beside it, along with a small pile of steamed vegetables. 

“You can take time to eat,” Masaru rolled his eyes, “You work almost as hard as a demon!” 

“I’m nothing like a demon,” Nagisa snapped, “It’s just that our paradise takes work! If I don’t get everything done, it could all fall apart!” 

“It’s not paradise at all if you starve yourself,” Masaru pointed out, putting the plates down on the table, “Besides, I’m the leader. I can tell you to take a break.” 

Nagisa nodded. He needed some convincing that it was alright to relax, even for a moment, but he did really want to. Especially when there was that much good food around. “Where’d you get all this?” He picked up his chopsticks and tried a bit of the rice, smiling when he found it to be delicious. 

“I gave Servant a list of groceries,” Masaru shrugged, “He’s terrible at cooking, but he can find food okay.” He slid Nagisa’s tablet further away from him on the table and started eating his own food as well. 

Nagisa raised an eyebrow as his tablet was moved, but decided it was alright since it was merely put a bit out of his reach. “This is great. Thank you.” He ate rapidly, not having realized how hungry he was until he’d started. 

Masaru beamed. A good leader took care of their team and he thought he was doing a great job so far. Just like a real hero.


	2. Monaca and Kotoko Sleepover

“Kotoko!” Monaca shouted as she wheeled around the ship, looking for her, “Monaca wants to have a sleepover!” 

“A sleepover?” Kotoko bounced in front of her with a wide smile, “That’s so totally adorbs!”

Monaca nodded, “Mister Servant has everything ready for us! Come with Monaca! Meow!” she turned her wheelchair and went back the way she came, now with a happy Kotoko bouncing behind her. 

“You have the best ideas, Monaca!” Kotoko gushed, grinning when she saw the set up Servant had prepared. 

There was a large mattress on the floor with several pillows and blankets piled on it. A projector had been wheeled in and was showing the title screen of a Studio Ghibli film on a screen in front of the mattress. A bowl of popcorn rested on either side of the mattress, along with several packages of candy. An assortment of hair and make up supplies were sitting at the head of the mattress in a clear plastic container. And Servant knelt in the corner of the room. 

“Don’t worry,” Monaca laughed, “He only put the popcorn in the microwave and then in the bowl. Nothing else.” They’d all had enough of his cooking to be very wary of him making anything without extremely precise instructions, including not to do anything he wasn’t instructed to do. 

“Monaca is so smart,” Kotoko smiled, “She thinks of just everything!” 

“Mister Servant,” Monaca called, wriggling slightly in her seat, “Come get Monaca out of her chair and put Monaca on the bed!” 

Servant rose from his position in the corner and walked over to her with a smile, “Of course, Monaca. Your humble servant is happy to help,” he pushed one arm under her knees and wrapped the other around her back, under her arms, and lifted her out of the wheelchair, before carefully depositing her on the mattress. 

Monaca fluffed her dress around her thighs and grinned at Kotoko, “Come sit with Monaca!” she opened her arms, offering a hug. 

Kotoko stepped lightly over to her while Servant moved the wheelchair to a less obtrusive position. She flopped down beside Monaca and leaned into her arms. 

“Kotoko is such a good friend to Monaca,” Monaca giggled, petting her hair, “So pretty and sweet!” 

Servant started the movie, then resumed kneeling in the corner, as Monaca had told him to stay in the room in case she needed something. 

“Monaca is a good friend too,” Kotoko hugged her back, squeezing her close, “She is the most adorbs!”


	3. Masaru and Nagisa, monster under the bed

“I’m not afraid, I’m not afraid, I’m not afraid!” 

Nagisa hadn’t expected to be woken up by Masaru chanting in the middle of the night, but he supposed there was no help for it. They’d just gotten settled in a different building and Masaru, despite his numerous objections to the contrary, was a rather anxious person. 

“What are you not afraid of?” Nagisa whispered, looking from his own bed over at Masaru’s. Jataro slept on the other side of them, and he wanted to be quiet enough not to wake him. 

“Okay,” Masaru tried to put on a brave face, forcing a smile, “Don’t freak out, but I saw something under the bed. It’s okay, I’m the hero! I’ll protect you!” his smile wobbled and his hands were shaking, but he gritted his teeth and tried his best for a convincing lie. 

Nagisa weighed his options quickly. If he tried to comfort Masaru directly, he was just as likely to make him upset, and possibly spark a self injurious meltdown. If he ignored this, he’d probably be unable to go back to sleep because Masaru would be up making a racket, and he might also get triggered by his own fear, thus causing a meltdown from that side. He sighed, there was only one responsible thing to do. 

“You saw something under the bed!?” he widened his eyes and pulled the blanket up around his chin. A subdued expression was sufficient as Masaru would assume he would be trying to seem brave as well. 

“Yeah!” Masaru nodded, “But it’s okay! It’s okay!” 

“Okay...” Nagisa didn’t need to fake sounding unconvinced, clearly the situation was not okay, albeit for a different reason than Masaru was trying desperately to assure himself of. “You know, um,” the hesitation was genuine as well, he needed to decide on his phrasing, “You could come over here and sleep with me. Then, you know, we’d both be safer...” he softened the suggestion by looking fidgety and uncertain. 

“Oh!” more feeling came into Masaru’s smile and he darted over to Nagisa’s bed, “If you want me to protect you, all you have to do is ask! I’m the hero!” 

Nagisa was certain this would result in some rather unpleasant teasing about how he’d been a sissy the next day, but for the moment, the problem was solved, and that was hardly of any consequence. He lifted the blanket for Masaru to join him in the bed and gave a slight smile. 

“Thanks, Masaru. I’ll sleep much better like this.”


	4. Double Date

“You know, I almost started to feel bad,” Kotoko giggled, “About Jataro being left out-” she looked at Monaca for approval, “But then I remembered how gross he is.” 

Monaca smiled slightly in response, “Kotoko, that’s so mean,” she giggled, “Jataro is our friend!” Despite the scolding words, her tone clearly told a different story. 

Masaru and Nagisa shared a look of mild trepidation. Monaca and Kotoko were always gossiping together and they rather hoped it wouldn’t be about them instead later. 

“You’re right!” Kotoko praised her, leaning her head over onto Monaca’s wheelchair, “Monaca is always so nice.” 

“Y-yeah,” Nagisa cleared his throat nervously, hoping to change the subject, “The food here is pretty good.” Monaca had brought them all to a fairly nice restaurant. The waiter looked down on them as just troublesome kids, but knew enough not to be openly mean to a girl in a wheelchair. Monaca being in charge any time they had to deal with adults had many advantages.

“I dunno, I don’t like mine,” Masaru shook his head, sticking his tongue out at the collection of fish and sauce on his plate. 

“That’s because you just ordered something that sounded cool, dummy!” Kotoko’s words were insulting, but she smiled fondly and picked up a noodle with her chopsticks, then leaned forward to feed it to him. “Here, have some of mine.” 

Monaca’s face lit up and she nodded, “Nagisa, that’s romantic! Feed me too!” 

“Oh, of course, Monaca,” Nagisa agreed eagerly, blushing a happy pink. He picked up a bit of steamed carrot with his chopsticks and offered it to her, holding it just a bit in front of her mouth. 

“Meow!” Monaca grinned happily, then slightly pounced on the vegetable, taking it from the chopsticks, “Meat too, Nagisa!” 

Nagisa nodded and selected the most delicious looking bit of pork on his plate, that he’d been intentionally saving for last. Small sacrifices like that were nothing compared to seeing Monaca’s sweet smile. He held it up to her, hopefully. 

Monaca noted his decision and rewarded him with some warm, happy eye contact before eating the pork. “Yummy! Thank you!!” 

“Aww, I wanna be fed too,” Kotoko whined, looking at Masaru. 

Masaru blinked skeptically, then shrugged and picked up a bit of fish. 

“No! Not that gross stuff! From my food!” Kotoko shook her head. 

“You want me to feed you your own food???” Masaru blinked, “Girls are sooo weird!!” 

“It is pretty romantic, Masaru,” Monaca chided him, “Don’t deprive poor Kotoko of romance!” Her lip threatened to pout. 

“Of course, Monaca!” Masaru nodded quickly and picked up one of Kotoko’s own noodles in his chopsticks, then held it up to her mouth. 

Kotoko took the end between her lips and slurped it happily, then smiled. “Thanks, Masaru! We’re lucky to have such good dates, right Monaca?” she looked over at her. 

Monaca nodded, “Very lucky! I’m so happy!”


	5. Kotoko asks Jataro to make something adorbs

“Jataro,” Kotoko called his attention sweetly, walking over to see what he was working on. 

He didn’t look up from the clay sculpture of Junko that he was working on, but angled an ear toward her. He knew it was right to be more polite and pay attention to his friends more, but they hated him anyway, so he didn’t think it mattered too much if he got too absorbed in his art to be polite. Besides, getting Big Sis Junko’s breast size right was really, really important. 

Kotoko assumed he was listening and suppressed a sigh. Nobody expected him to have reasonable social skills, but he could at least ask her what she wanted. “Can you make something for me? I don’t have any new adorbs things at all and Servant is sooooo useless at finding adorbs things! He brought me a rat! Can you believe that?! A rat!! Gross!” 

“Rats are good friends… they get really lonely if you only have one,” Jataro heard himself say, “But they probably share fleas a lot too. That’s why they make people sick…” 

Kotoko groaned, then yelled, “Jataro, focus! I want you to make me an adorbs thing!!!!” 

Jataro flinched slightly at her shouting so close to him, but nodded quickly, “I’ll make it, I’ll make it.” He shut his mouth again before more rambling could escape. 

Kotoko’s friendly smile returned, “Great! See you later!” 

Jataro sat his clay Junko to the side to get started on Kotoko’s project immediately. He proudly carried the result to dinner later, when Servant called them all. Monaca had personally supervised to make sure he followed the recipe and didn’t put anything weird in the food, so it was actually edible. 

“What is that?!” Kotoko shrieked, staring in horror at the bizarre glitter-oozing sculpture Jataro sat on the table. It looked suspiciously like a pile of poop, but a revolting liquid mixture of pink and green glitter had seeped into all the cracks and was flowing down from a hole in the top. 

“I made the gross adorbs too,” Jataro explained his artistic vision before starting to laugh when her face turned even more angry, “You hate it, you hate me, you hate me even more now, don’t you? You hate me, you hate me.”


	6. jataro face reveal

“Jataro, please take off your mask. There’s blood dripping out from under it and I want to see what happened,” Servant asked him, kneeling in front of the frightened boy. 

“No. It’s too ugly, I’ll burn out your eyes…” Jataro fidgeted with his sleeves, shaking his head. 

“It’s okay. I’m just your humble servant. I don’t need my eyes,” Servant figured that arguing would probably just prolong the process and he’d see for himself soon enough that it wasn’t true. 

“What about my friends? They already hate me. They hate me. They’ll hate me more. But it’ll hurt them too.” 

“They know to look away,” Servant hoped the other children would play along. 

“Take off your mask for Servant,” Monaca encouraged, “We won’t look!” She was lying, of course. She’d never seen Jataro’s face. But she needed him to actually cooperate. 

Jataro’s hands shook, but he removed the mask, closing his eyes to avoid seeing everyone’s reaction. 

Servant was quite taken aback, the child was absolutely lovely. But he focused his attention on a bit of busted open skin on his cheek. Probably a blister that had popped then been rubbed raw. “Alright, I can clean that and put a bandage on it. No big deal.” 

“JATARO… IS ADORBS?!” Kotoko shrieked, looking at him in utter astonishment. She’d assumed he’d be as hideous and gross as his personality, but he had the face of an angel. 

Nagisa felt some surprise as well, but figured it wasn’t important enough to comment on. And Masaru crossed his arms and pouted, jealous. He wanted the girls to look at him and he hadn’t expected Jataro to be competition. 

“Monaca wants Jataro to keep his mask off,” Monaca smiled happily. She was a bit concerned about what this praise might do to him, but he was much nicer to look at this way, compared to his disgusting, leather mask


End file.
